


The More Things Change (They Change)

by OwlFlight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, None of this nonesense, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Saxon became a human-Time Lord metacrisis due to her interference with the Master's resurrection. Her first act of business was to invite the Doctor!Donna out for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change (They Change)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched much Lucy, so I'm making my best approximation of her voice. The characters might be somewhat OOC. I've always seen Lucy as someone in whom there is so much more beneath the surface.

They met at a café to discuss things like sensible people. Which they were. Even if the aliens stuck in their heads hadn’t possessed an ounce of rationality.

“So – we’re agreed that we don’t have a rivalry stretching back a good long ways and there’s no reason to start one, right?”

Lucy pursued her lips, staring thoughtfully at the glowering redhead. It was certainly an interesting idea, but - well. 

“No-o.” The blonde said after a long, considering moment. “You’re very pretty, but I don’t happen to have a schoolboy crush on you. It wasn’t you and me who went to the Academy, and I certainly never helped you cheat on your eleventh-dimensional quantum theory homework.” The former Prime Minister's wife smiled tranquilly at her fellow metacrisis over the lip of her teacup. 

Donna nodded with sharp satisfaction. “That’s easy. Not that they’d ever figured it out, the big fat dumbos – “ She paused abruptly, blinking. “Did you call me pretty?”

Lucy sipped delicately at her teacup, calmly ignoring the second half of Donna’s answer. “They do seem to make a mess, don’t they?” It was such a relief to find a rational, like-minded individual.

“Yep. Remember that time in Temporal Heuristics when Old Rondo started praising the Master no end? Stuck in the Doctor’s craw for centuries, and he never said a word.”

“Theta was always rather silly about things, and Harry wasn’t any better. Once he said he’d take me to the crystal palaces of Kip-phat-pho.” Lucy said dreamily. “I asked him if they had Harrods. He just told me not to be stupid. The he stomped off and blew up Japan.”

Donna stared at her for a long moment before coughing and grabbing at her menu. “So - do you think we can regenerate?” 

“I know the theory.” Lucy’s placid eyes returned to her plate; a gold-plated fork skidded across red meat as the blonde prodded her steak with a faintly dubious expression. “I think I like my meat rare now.” The former society lady commented thoughtfully. “That's interesting.”

“Rare? It’s still bleeding!”

“I think the point is that it isn’t, anymore.” Lucy said dreamily before glancing down at her menu. “Oh bother”, the former Prime Minister’s wife breathed. “They’ve got pears in _everything_. I used to like pears.”

“Look, I just want to be sure.“ Donna folded her arms across her chest. “You’re not planning on taking over the universe, are you?”

“Well.” Lucy said modestly. “One needs to keep busy. But no.” She ran one carefully manicured nail down the wine list. “I was actually thinking about going back to school.” Her lips pursed. “Harry thought that cross-cultural studies were so _boring_.” The blonde’s voice was mildly disapproving. 

“Oi! He was a genius at mechanical engineering.” Donna paused, suddenly looking slightly confused at her defense of the Time Lord in question. “Bloody sand-shoes and his bloomin’ UST – “

“But I rather like the epics of Sincroon and the Shining Towers.” Lucy continued brightly. “Could you give me a lift to Luna University, sometime in the mid-fiftieth century? They have very good literature programs.”

Donna glanced down at her Vortex Manipulator. “Sure.”

“After lunch.” Lucy said firmly. 

Donna paused, guiltily picking up her spoon. “So – I’m the DoctorDonna. ‘Least that’s what the Ood called me. You thinking about joining the trend and chuckin’ aside your name?”

“Harry was always so silly about his title.” Lucy didn’t even bother to glance at the other woman. “’The Mistress’ would give people the wrong idea entirely.”

The Lady, though – that had possibilities. After all, her father was a titled Lord – to say nothing about her claim to the label of ‘Time Lady.’ 

Really, universal domination? How silly. Power that lasted was power that was earned, not compelled at the barrel of a multivalent phase-shifter telepathic inducer. Harry’s memories were rather clear on that – but, come to think of it, Luna University did have rather exceptional programs in political theory and cultural studies. It was an interesting thought. 

A thought for after lunch. Right now -

Lucy smiled gently at the other woman. “You have the most lovely hair.”


End file.
